


cuddles & green tea kit-kats

by etselec



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One Shot, dumb teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just want cuddles and Green Tea Kit-Kats.”</p>
<p>Pete laughed. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted from you, Mikey.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddles & green tea kit-kats

**Author's Note:**

> idk i made this bc of recent pete & mikey tweets

“Babe, come over.”

“Pete, what the fuck.”

“ _Babe, come over_.”

“I can’t. Test tomorrow, remember? Physics?”

“My parents aren’t home.”

“...Okay, so?”

“ _Babe_.”

The line was silent for a few seconds. “I’m hanging up, Pete.”

“Wait, wait, wait, _Mikey_ , don’t hang up.”

Mikey sighed. “What d’you want?”

“Do you wanna hang out?”

“What part of ‘studying’ do you not understand?”

“Mi _key_ , I’m your _boyfriend_.”

“You are,” Mikey agreed.

“Don’t you think I’m more important?”

Mikey nodded his head down towards his Physics textbook. He blinked at the image of the roller coaster on the front cover. “I don’t know.”

Mikey heard the crackle of static on the other line. “What are you wearing?”

“Pete. _No._ ”

“So… nothing?” Pete asked.

“Fuck off,” Mikey pressed the phone closer to his ear. His asshole brother was probably listening in, knowing him.

Pete huffed. “Can’t you just ditch studying?”

“I _can_ —”

“Then get your ass ov—”

“—but I’m not going to.”

Pete groaned, probably punching a pillow or something. It was kind of funny when he got all frustrated and Mikey _may_ have been making him like this on purpose. Maybe. “Fuck, Mikey, you’re a fucking piece of shit.”

“Oh, I love it when you talk dirty to me,” Mikey found himself saying. Jesus fucking Christ he most likely made things worse.

“Fuck you, Mikeyway, I’m fucking horny and you’re not making things any better.”

Mikey’s pencil snapped in two between his fingers. “You’re _what_?”

“I’mfuckinghornyfuck.”

Mikey took a deep breath and blinked back down at his Physics textbook that seemed to start to warp into his desk. He needed a fucking break. Mikey shoved the book into his backpack, stood up and pushed his chair in. “I’m coming over,” he sighed, as if he lost an argument.

“Are you serious this time?” Pete asked.

“Yeah.”

“Fuck yeah—”

“But you’ve got to take care of whatever state your dick is in before I get there,” Mikey ordered, tossing his phone onto his bed to tug a hoodie over himself. “I just want cuddles and Green Tea Kit-Kats.”

Pete laughed. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted from you, Mikey.”

“Cuddles and Green Tea Kit-Kats?” Mikey asked, smiling to himself. He pulled his boots on and grabbed his car keys from his desk.

“Among other things.”

Mikey snorted, swinging his bedroom door open. He ended the call and knocked on his brother’s door. “Gee, I’m going out.”

Gerard’s muffled response was almost instant. “Pete’s?”

“Yeah,” Mikey said, “I’ll be back before midnight.”

“I’m not covering for you tomorrow if you aren’t.”

“Deal,” Mikey agreed, throwing up a thumbs up at him. He shut Gerard’s door and padded down the stairs and out the door. Pete lived less than a mile away from him so it was pretty convenient in situations like these. The second his finger touched the doorbell, the door swung open and his boyfriend stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Mikey,” Pete said simply, “is it bad I didn’t think you would come?”

Mikey leaned over and kissed him on the side of the mouth. “Kind of.” He walked in, hands in his jean pockets. He studied his surroundings; nothing had changed the last time he’d been here (which had been last week, mind you) which was pretty surprising considering Pete’s mom rearranged the furniture what seemed like every other day.

“I recorded Project Runway,” Pete blurted out, looking at his feet as if he were embarrassed. Well, he had a reason to be. Pete didn’t even _like_ that show, but he knew that secretly it was Mikey’s favorite. It was kind of… cute. “Well, last week. I figured you’d want to—”

Mikey snatched the fabric of Pete’s shirt and drew him close, kissing him right on the mouth this time. He pulled away and let go of his shirt, breathless, and grinned. “You know, you’re pretty amazing, dude.”

Pete laughed. “You know it.”

 


End file.
